


The Love I Have For You

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Confusion, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Glitchtrap is refrenced., Hanging Out, Luis doesnt think Ness likes him, Matpat cameo, Mind Control, More of his side in what Vannys going through, No Smut, OR IS IT, One-Sided Attraction, Vannys a bi queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luis becomes concerned over Vanessa's weird attitude changes.
Relationships: Luis Cabrera & Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's), Luis Cabrera/Ness
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The Love I Have For You

**Author's Note:**

> Random one shot. I had to use these 2.

*Luis*

As I walked into the office I hoped to see Ness today. Even if she had been acting strange recently. She kept searching very odd things, one after another. I'm especially worried over the fact she had searched 'help' right after 'how to induce self compliance'. I couldnt tell what was wrong. Well, it's not like I had known her for a long time to tell the difference. I hadnt talked to her in real life much. But, I may or may not have kept a close eye on her from afar. ITS NOT CREEPY! After she got hired they pushed her into a game testing position. After 3 days of that she started acting weird. I hadn't heard any good things about that job. Didnt the first guy cut his own face off? The other girl just disappeared. And now Ness eas having weird behavior. It had to be connected. I couldnt tell why or how though. 

I walked up to my desk and sat down. I looked across the room and saw Ness sit in hers aswell. She was so cool! She had rainbow streaks in her hair, and cool eyeliner. At first that all worried me. I knew for sure she was a lesbian. But on her satchel she has a bunch of pins, one being the bi flag. I kept that as hope, it was possible for her to like me. Across the room Ness looked as if she were talking to herself, as her mouth was moving. At the same time nobody near her was batting and eye, so it was probably either for work or just lipsinking something. I decided I should probably return back to my job. I was a system moderator. Which means I basically checked over what people were doing and made sure it was work appropriate or safe. Although I didnt like to spy to much so I kept eyes only on people who set off safe word detectors multiple times. Recently I had to add Ness to that list. Her screen was on mine. Everyone seemed to be doing their work. My job had sometimes lead to....less then wanted conversations. But, we dont think about those. Suddenly, Ness started to type sentances into her code. As if it was half of a conversation.  
"Yes I have it" have what?  
"I made it myself" I couldn't possibly understand.  
"I think you would like it" ok this is definitely a conversation....  
"No no one suspects a thing." .....hUh.  
"I wont let you down." Ok I'm confused....  
"It'll be fun." What will?  
Suddenly all of what she had just typed was gone. She continued as if nothing happened. 

At lunch I walked up to Ness. I had asked her multiple times before, but she never replied. And I had never done it in person.  
"Hey Ness." She looked up just noticing me.  
"Hi Luis." I felt myself getting nervous. Gosh, this was way harder in person.  
"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me and get a coffee, talk some." I mentally face palmed. I worded that so stupidly. Theres no way shes going to say yes. I felt a stupid blush on my cheeks. But, I couldnt tell if it was because I was embarrassed or just because she was so dang hot.  
"Sure, why not." I started smiling wide.  
"Alright! After work?" She nodded and walked away. I learned against the table, as I felt butterflies. Me and Vanessa were going on a date. Vanessa and me. A date. What if she doesnt think of this as a date though? What if she just thinks of it as friends hanging out. I didnt word it right, it was definitely the latter. Oh god. My other coworker Matt walked over.  
"So, you and Vanessa." I started blushing harder.  
"No! Well maybe....Not yet- I DONT KNOW!" He started laughing at my confusion.  
"You know I was just thinking. What if Ursula was the good guy?" Oh god, not again. This dude always made theories up. Sure, they were fascinating to listen to. But, I was busy thinking about stuff a lot recently. I didnt need my main train of thought to be about how the rat from Ratatouille was a fever dream by the chef.   
I walked up to Ness. I was excited to finally get to spend some time with her. "You ready?" She nodded. We walked into the outside air. It was that perfect temperature. Wasnt hot or cold. Just stuck in the middle. We finally got the coffee that has been mentioned thousands of times. We went to the park nearby, and sat on one of the benches.   
"How are you Ness?" She looked a little off guard. "Fine.." My eyebrows furrowed. I decided not to get involved however. "What do you do when your not working." I was using a simple start at casual conversation.  
"I used to garden a lot" "Used to, what changed?" She looked a bit worried. Somethings definitely off. "Just been busy doing other things. It's no big deal."   
"Ok....let me know if you need anything." She looked away, and nodded. "Luis, I need help" She looked really scared. I felt a growing feeling of worry in my gut. "Why? With what?"  
"The game! There was something- no someone in it! He-he mind melded with me! Hes telling me wha-" she dropped deadly silent. "Vanessa?"  
"I've said to much. I need to go." No no no- she couldnt go!   
"Wait! Dont go!" She started running, I tried to catch up but she was to fast. I soon lost her.   
I walked into work, I really needed to talk for Ness! I didnt see her anywhere. I went up to a coworker of mine.   
"Hey, have you seen Vanessa?"  
"She resigned last night, for seemingly no reason." My eyes went wide.   
I never saw her again.


End file.
